The present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses such as hospital beds that are used in healthcare facilities such as hospitals and nursing homes. In particular, the present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses that incorporate or are used with physiological monitoring devices.
Person support apparatuses can comprise beds, chairs, stretchers, seats, mattresses, therapy surfaces, furniture, and the like, or other apparatuses that support a person. Hospital beds and stretchers, hospital mattresses, and wheelchairs are examples of such apparatuses that support persons in healthcare facilities. Consumer beds, chairs, and furniture are also examples of such person support apparatuses, as are seats for vehicles, businesses, and venues.
Vital signs monitors can monitor one or more physiological parameters of a person, such as body temperature, pulse rate, heart rate, blood pressure, and respiratory rate, as well as other body signs, such as end-tidal CO2, SpO2 (saturation of oxygen in arterial blood flow), and other indicators of the person's physiological state.
There is a persistent need for further contributions and improvements in these areas of technology.